


Break Down the Door

by Kanarcia



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarcia/pseuds/Kanarcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don’t go quite as they should on the first day of school for young Zisteau. (Human AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Down the Door

To put it simply, Zisteau was never a normal child. From the moment he was born, he was more the quiet type than the type to go out looking for adventure and new friendships. He rather liked staying home, getting to climb trees, listen to birds, and spend hours build with toy blocks. On his first day of school, he clung tightly to his father at the bus stop, letting go only when another young man asked Zisteau to sit with him. Guude was his name, and apparently, turning quiet people into talkative and friendly ones was his talent.

Guude and Zisteau spent most of the day together coloring, running and talking. Soon enough, the day was over and each of the children filed back onto the school bus to be shuttled home. Guude and Zisteau got off at the corner of their block when they both noticed something was not quite right. They stopped to take in their surroundings. Black smoke floated into the air not too far from them both. As they got closer, Zisteau realized that it wasn’t just any smoke. It was smoke coming from the windows of his home. A fire!

Panicking, Zisteau dropped his backpack and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him.

“Mama! Papa!” He cried out to his parents, not even listening to Guude calling out for him to stop. Zisteau whipped out his house key and thrust it into the hot doorknob, unlocking the front door. He ran inside. The house was filled to the brim with smoke, irritating his eyes and throat and causing him to cough roughly. No one was here. He pressed onwards into the hallway. He called out again for his parents. “Mama! Papa!”

Straining his ears to hear anything except for the burning building around him, Zisteau listened for his family. Coughing from a room at the end of the hall alerted him to the fact that he was not alone here. He lunged for the door, flames licking his legs and arms. It was stuck. Scared for the people inside, he threw his little body weight against the weakened door, which cracked beneath him. A single figure slumped over onto the floor told him exactly what he needed to do.

Zisteau, the small child, took his father by the hand and tried to pull him up. “C’mon papa we need to go. Get up, get up!” His grip slipped, and the man fell to the ground again. Zisteau grabbed the hand again, this time slinging his father’s arm over his shoulder as best he could and dragged him to the door and through the hallway. The flames were higher now, reaching up the walls and engulfing everything in sight. Finally, with it becoming more and more difficult to breathe by the second, Zisteau and his father reached the living room.

He felt weaker now, and it was so hard to move forward, especially dragging the extra weight of his father behind him. Despite all of his efforts, the door seemed so far away. His hands were sweaty, and he had a hard time holding his grip on his papa’s hands. Zisteau coughed violently, causing him to fall to his knees next to his father. His lungs were filled with the same smoke and debris that filled the air around him.

Tears ran down his face, only to evaporate into the air. The fire around him felt like it was pinning him to the ground and he couldn’t move away from it. His blinking became slower and his breathing more labored. He had to get them out. With one last effort, he pulled his father’s arm as hard as he could, but made no progress and instead fell onto the ground. Zisteau’s heavy eyes closed. Among the crackling flames, the only sound he could hear was that of sirens wailing in the distance.

xxxxx

“Today, in breaking news, a young family of three is critically injured in a house fire. Officials say that the parents of six-year-old Zisteau Mason are expected to make a full recovery, thanks to their courageous son, who rushed into the burning house to save them both. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the boy, who will be fighting for his life in the coming hours. His burns have been reported to cover more than half or his body, and he will need heavy reconstruction surgery if he recovers. More on this story will follow as details become available to us”

xxxxx

“Hey! Zisteau! Welcome to Mindcrack, guy!”


End file.
